1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool and more particularly to a boring reamer with end mill cutters.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there existed several types of boring reamer with end mill cutters. However, none of them has ever been successfully perfect in reaming any holes correctly, precisely and neatly even with a large reaming load in an efficient manner regardless of the state of the drilled holes, and been superior in abrasion resistance with a long life, while been capable of effecting processing free from troubles arising from cuttings of swarf by pushing such swarf forward.